


Midnight Sky

by oceanparadise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Crime, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, Suspense, Thriller, Trigger Warnings, but then they don't, kind of enemies to friends to lovers, sorry lmao, the leads kind of hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanparadise/pseuds/oceanparadise
Summary: James, an ex undercover spy and the president of a video game company, and Ruby, his new personal secretary seem to get on each others’ nerves every time one of them talks. But what happens when James’ past comes back to him and endangers innocent people’s lives? And what happens when some hidden details of the past appear? Will Ruby step up to help? How will James save everyone, including himself?
Relationships: Felix Goodwill/Connor Smith, Ruby Johnson/James Williams





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Alex! I'm writing this cause i got inspired from a dream i had :p I want no hate at all and everything in this story is fictional and just a figment of my imagination so please don't take any of this to heart. and lastly, enjoy!i'll be sure to add trigger warnings before every chapter!  
> Treat People With Kindness,  
> all the love,  
> Alex :)))

Ruby smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed, satisfied with what she was wearing. A grey crewneck t-shirt with black skinny jeans with a black leather jacket and her black boots was always the way to go. She walked down the stairs, humming her favorite song and smiling.

“What’s my Ruby so happy for today? Did something happen?” Her aunt, Marissa said, setting down the plate of toast on the table. Ruby sat down in the chair, resting her chin on her hand.

“Nothing happened, I’m just happy today.” Ruby smiled warmly at Marissa. She picked up a toast and spread jam all over it, sighing after taking a bite. Marissa just laughed quietly.

“You’re gonna wear that to the interview today?” She pointed at Ruby’s clothes.

“The interview is tomorrow, mum. Don’t worry, I’ll dress decently for the interview and make sure I get the job.” Ruby smiled. She and Sarah decided to call Marissa and Robin mum and dad because they play that role in their lives, and Robin and Marissa didn’t complain. “Where’s our little girl?” She says, looking around.

“Ah, she went to throw out the trash and buy some milk. She’ll be back soon.” Marissa said, wiping the dishes she’d just washed. Ruby just nodded.

“I’ll get going now. I’m meeting up with Connor for a while. I’ll be back in about 3 hours.” Ruby said, rushing through the door. Marissa laughed when she tripped on the way.

The quiet hum of Ruby’s bike chimed in with the sound of her cutting through the air like a soaring bird, the chirping of the birds of the morning and the crisp winter air. She looks around her surroundings passing, smiling through her helmet. She saw the red light, coming to a stop beside a car. A little girl was sitting in the back seat, looking at her with a sad face. She frowned, nodding her head as to asking what was wrong. The little girl looked in the front, plastering her palm on the window. Ruby squinted, trying to read something that was written on the little girls’ hand. Then she got it.

**‘Help me please. ‘**

Her eyes widened as the light turned green. The cars started moving. She quickly took her phone out, taking a photo of the license plate of the car. She shoved her phone in her jacket and followed the car in full speed. She didn’t let the car go out of her sight. She quickly clicked the button on her headphones twice, dialing the police.

_“911 emergency, how may I help you?”_

The officer spoke.

Ruby explained the situation and hung up when they said it’ll take some time for them to reach them. So, she accelerated as fast as she can, keeping an eye on the car. She managed to pass the car in time and spun in front of them, both the vehicles coming to a stop. She stared at the driver with fire in her eyes. Two guys got down from the car. Ruby smirked. ‘This should be fun!’ She thought to herself.

“What the hell are you doing?!” One of the men shouted. She took her helmet off, sighing.

“That’s what I should be asking you, shouldn’t I? What the hell are _you_ doing?” She said, gritting through her teeth. The two men laughed, looking at each other.

“You don’t know who we are. Move before you regret it, girl.”

“Okay, I’ll move.” She shrugged, walking straight towards them. She stopped right in front of them, looking them in the eye. “I moved.” She smirked, looking at them with challenging eyes. Now, there were five of them, all of the people in the car, except the girl who was kidnapped had come out. Ruby peeked behind the man, the girl looking at them.

 _‘Close your eyes_.’ Ruby mouthed to the little girl and she obeyed, closing them as tight as she can.

“What?” The man in front of her asked.

“This.” She elbowed him right in the abdomen, making him scrunch in pain.

“You’re so gonna regret this! Go get her!” The man shouted.

A man shot at her with all his might but missed her when she ducked. She first kicked him in the shin, then punched him square in the face, breaking his nose, then elbowed him in the chest, neck and abs which made him crawl to the floor, screaming in pain. She turned around to see four men with bats in their hands. She laughed.

“Really? Bats? So old fashioned.” She laughed. “Shouldn’t you guys have like guns?” She laughed again. “And you! You’re shorter than me, you really think you can win against me?” From the corner of her eye she saw the man she had hit before run towards her so she gave him a neck chop, making him collapse. “Listen, let the little girl go first. We can deal with this without her here.” 

“Shut up before you regret it, lady.” The tallest man shouted. Ruby chuckled.

“Well, this is not bad either, she’ll watch you guys get beaten up by a girl. It’ll teach her that women are powerful too. Bring it on then! I don’t have much time.” She motioned them to come forward.

“Go.” One of them signaled to the person standing beside him. He charged at her, holding the bat high up in the air. She ducked, going behind him. He searched for her, looking around. She tapped him on the shoulder, kicking him in his balls and punching his nose as soon as he turned around. He collapsed to the floor, clutching his rear. She grabbed the bat, hitting the man coming towards her in his ribs, turning around and hitting him on the back of his head, making him pass out. The other two men stood there, in horror.

“So? Who’s next?” She tilted her head, curious. “you?” She pointed to the tallest one. “or you?” she pointed to the shortest one. She could smell their fear in the air, mixed with her perfume and sweat. She laughed when she saw the two men nudge each other. “I’m giving you five seconds to either run away and save your life or fight and become like them. Be wise and choose.”

The two men looked at each other, nodding. They both walked towards her, eyes determined. She shrugged, giving them a neck chop, making the last two men collapse on the floor in pain. “You had the chance to run, you didn’t. Your fault.” She shrugged and walked to the car, opening the door for the girl. She crouched down.

“Do you know where you live, honey?” She smiled, kindly. The girl looked at her with tears in her eyes. “It’s okay now. Don’t worry, I’ll take you home.” She smiled warmly. The little girl pointed to her cheekbone.

“You’re hurt.” She said in a small voice. She reached for the first aid box, applying the band-aid on Ruby’s cheekbone. Ruby smiled.

“Oooh, that feels so much better. Thank you so much, honey. Come on, now.” She turned around, the girl climbing on her back. “Please call the police and get them arrested.” She told one of the guys standing just like the others. The guy nodded, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

She settled the girl down on her bike, taking her phone out. She dialed Connor’s number, him picking up on the first ring.

_“WHERE ARE YOU?!”_

Connor shouted through the phone. She flinched, taking her phone away from her ear. “I don’t think I’ll be able to come today. Let’s hang out tomorrow. I have somewhere to be right now. See you later.” She hung up before Connor could say anything. “How about we call your mother, huh? Do you know her number? Or do you want to go to the police station and stay there with me until your parents come pick you up?” She asked.

“Can you tell mummy to come to the police station, please? I don’t want to cause you any more trouble.” The girl pouted.

“Okay, whatever you want. How about we buy ice cream on the way?” The little girl nodded enthusiastically, making Ruby laugh. On the way, she got to know that the girl was thirteen years old and was going home when she got kidnapped about twenty minutes before she met Ruby. When the parents came to pick her up, they thanked her endlessly, making Ruby blush. She watched them get into the car and drive away. She smiled, looking at her bleeding knuckles. She sighed, clenching her fist.

“Excuse me, miss. You’ll have to give a statement as a witness. Are you willing to do that?” An officer asked, Ruby nodding instantly. She went home after about an hour and half later, her knuckles now secure in a gauge.

She kicked her boots off, opening the refrigerator and taking a bottle of water out, pouring herself a glass.

“Did you fight with someone again?” Marissa asked, standing behind Ruby, arms folded on her chest.

“I did. I saved a thirteen year old who was kidnapped. You can’t be mad about that!” She pouted when she saw Marissa glaring at her. Marissa’s expression softly melted.

“I don’t know why I even bother anymore.” She chuckled. Ruby went up to her, hugging her.

“I’m fine mum. I promise. Don’t you worry too much about me. You’ve seen how well I fight, right? Don’t worry yourself.” She said softly, Marissa nodding along.

“Now, what’s for lunch because I’m _starving._ ”

Ruby laughed, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.


	2. Chapter 2

James shut the blinds to his office, checking if everything was turned off before locking the door to his office and walking out. He walked out, whistling. He has had a good day so far if he’s honest. They confirmed 5 new games to put into the market and 6 new ones to develop. The security nodded when he saw James, him smiling back.

“Keep up the good work.” James said in his husky voice.

“Get home safely, sir.” The security guard smiled simply. James smiled but then when he saw the security guard walk back into his cabin and plop down on the chair, he could see the tired look on his face. He knew exactly what to do. He ran all the way to the convenience store, buying him some sandwiches and an energy drink cause that’s all he could get at 2am in the morning. He ran back, knocking on the window, the watchman opening it, instantly standing up.

“Here you go. Enjoy.” James smiled sweetly at the old man staring back at him.

“But-“

“No no. I promise it’s okay. I’ll get going now. When you get off your shift, get home safely.” He said, turning around, running towards his car and driving away. His phone rang as soon as he got home. He groaned when he saw the name, rolling his eyes while picking the phone up.

“What have you done this time, Felix?” He asked cause, it was _Felix_ , he makes at least one mistake everyday.

“ _I accidentally forgot the files I had to send out at your house, can you bring them when you come to the company tomorrow?”_

“And what makes you think I’ll actually listen to you?” James smirked, loosening his neck tie, sliding it off his neck and throwing it on the couch.

“ _Please? I’ll do everything you say for a week, I promise! I really need them, I have to send them out at 10 am last!”_ Felix whined.

“Hmm, let me think.” He bit the inside of his cheek mischievously. “You’ll do anything, you say?”

“ _Yes! Anything! Just bring them tomorrow!”_ Felix begged.

James smirked devilishly. “Okay, then. See you tomorrow. What’s the name of the documents?”

“ _Stats and Codes.”_ Felix replied desperately.

“Alright, you gotta keep your promise!” James laughed and hung up. He plopped down on the couch and propped his feet up on the center table. He let out a breath and unbuttoned the collar button to his shirt. He let his head fall back on the back rest of the couch, staring at the ceiling blankly. He never realized how high the ceiling to the living room actually was. He stared and stared at the white ceiling that was lit up with little lights until tears started to flood his eyes from not blinking. He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. He got up, going into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a can of beer. He popped it open, taking a sip and breathing out, satisfied.

He shuffled around in bed for about an hour after he finally fell asleep.

*Trigger Warning: Guns, Death, Kidnapping*

_He climbed the stairs, skipping two of them and breaking the door open._

_‘You’re here! It took you less than… 10 minutes! Impressive!’ The man giggled darkly._

_‘I’ll give you the documents! Just let her go!’ James pointed to Dakota, who was silently panting._

_‘That wouldn’t be so fun now, would it?’ He chuckled, the others following._

_‘I said let the girl go. You can kill me if you want to, let her go.’ James spoke calmly._

_‘James, no! Don’t you dare give it to them! You know what they’ll do with it!’ Dakota shouted. James raised a finger, signaling her to wait. She simply nodded._

_‘I’ll give you the documents. Let her go. Now.’ James said, voice dark._

_‘Hmmmm, let me think…. How about we do this? You give me the documents with one hand and take the girl with the other, huh? Sound good?’_

_‘Fine.’ James nodded. They brought Dakota over, doing exactly as they had planned. James held Dakota’s hand, standing in front of her not letting go of the hand. He drew patterns on her hands that they had created to communicate with each other when they were working. Dakota understood immediately. So, she swung around, knocking the gun of the man’s hand that was standing behind them, kicking him in the ribs. James charged towards the two people, shooting them in the legs. The leader and James fought while Dakota fought two men behind him. That’s when he heard it. The gunshot. He turned around to see Dakota clutching her chest. She fell to her knees, tears in her eyes._

_‘NO!’ James shouted._

*Trigger Warning Over*

“NO NO NO!” James screamed, sitting up straight, panting and sweating. He looked around, only to realize it was another one of his nightmares that he had almost every night. He sighed as he let his tears fall freely. He sobbed, the force making his whole body shake. He didn’t know how long he sat there for, maybe hours on end, clutching his pillow to his chest, trying to stop the pain in his heart that was only increasing as the seconds passed.

He woke up the next morning, an hour later than he was supposed to, rushing to the washroom, falling face first on the way. He rubbed his forehead, only to trip again. He groaned, walking to the washroom, slamming the door shut. He got ready, wearing his white turtleneck with his black blazer and trousers and black shoes. He checked himself out in the mirror, pointing finger guns to his reflection. Before leaving he was sure to grab a bottle of coffee and the documents Felix had wanted in his hand, scurrying off as fast as he can. When he entered the company, everyone looked at him weirdly for running as fast as he can, laughing and murmuring. James could genuinely care less cause this was almost an everyday thing for him. The murmuring and laughing thing. Cause he always seems to be rushing to places, maybe because he was called suddenly or he forgot about the thing and only sprinted when Felix walked in red faced. James and Felix’s relationship was the kind of relationship everyone could kill for. They were like brothers. And then, obviously they would be, because they’ve been best friends since they were kids. Everyone in the company was jealous of them cause they came in a pack of two. Always together, attached to the hip. When the elevator door opened, there Felix was, waiting impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, checking his wrist watch every two seconds. Felix saw him running and gave him a disappointed look.

“You’re late! Your new secretary is in your office and you’re here panting like a dying pig! Literally when are you _not_ gonna be rushing to places?” Felix lectured.

“Forget it! Forget it! Give me some air to breathe, for gods’ sake! When did she get here?” He pointed to the door to his office, standing up straight.

“About 30 minutes ago. When she was _supposed_ to be here. She’s punctual and you-“

“Here are the documents! You said you’d do anything and everything I say, so for gods’ sake stop the lecture, it’s 8 am and I haven’t had a blink of peaceful sleep last night.” James pouted like a baby. Felix smiled fondly, shaking his head.

“Go in.” Felix smiled. “Oh and there’s a huge bruise on your forehead, cover it with your damn hair. It’s ruining your face.” Felix laughed when James covered the bruise with his hair and only went in after Felix gave him a thumbs up. Felix laughed fondly, shaking his head again at how he managed to get him as a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

James walked in the office, still panting slightly but pretending nothing was wrong when the girl in front of him frowned.

“Good morning, sorry you had to wait long, I was caught up with some work.” James gave her a crooked smile. The girl frowned, examining James. She saw he was sweating and breathing heavily. His legs looked tired and he didn’t make eye contact when he spoke. His lips twitched when he said the word ‘work’.

 _‘Liar.’_ She thought but just nodded.

“So, what’s my schedule for today?” James said, sitting down in his chair, swirling around.

“Excuse me?” Ruby tilted her head to the side, genuinely confused.

“What?” James asked.

“I was told this was an interview for the position? What do you mean by your schedule?” Ruby chuckled nervously.

“You’re already appointed though. Felix already took your interview didn’t he?” James asked, now confused.

“He did, but he said you’d take one too and then see if I am right for the position or not.” Ruby frowned.

“Oh… wait a minute.” James got up, shaking his head. “Felix!” James called. Felix looked up.

“What have you done now?” Felix asked.

“Was I supposed to conduct an interview for her?” James whispered.

“Initially you were but then you decided that since she was highly qualified that won’t be necessary and told me to appoint her, so technically no. Why?” Felix asked from his place.

“She said I have to conduct an interview.” James frowned deeply.

“No, you aren’t. I sent her a text message about how she has been appointed-“ Felix brought his lips into a thin line after checking his phone. “.. that wasn’t delivered.” He completed, putting his phone down. James just gave him a glare, walking back in.

“I’m sorry!” Felix called but James ignored it.

“He said he sent you a text message about you being appointed but it didn’t deliver. I’m sorry for causing the trouble. If you want, you can go home and start work from tomorrow.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Ruby sighed.

“Well, I’m here anyways. Is there anything I can do?” She asked, fiddling with her fingers. James looked at her knuckles, raised his eyebrows, tilted his head and didn’t speak about it.

“hmm, let’s see..” James looked around his office, thinking. “How about you have a tour of the all four buildings so you can get to know this place better since you’re gonna have to switch between them? I’ll tell Felix to introduce you to everything.” He asked, Ruby nodding. James nodded, going out.

“What type of boss is he?” Ruby scoffed, proceeding to look around while biting the inside of her cheek. Her phone rang in her pocket, making her jump a little. She fished her phone out of pocket, answering it blindly.

“ _Ruby.”_ The man spoke.

“Connor? What’s wrong? Why are you speaking like that?” Ruby asked, concerned.

“Sarah… is in the hospital.” Connor whispered out the last sentence.

“W-what? What happened?” Ruby asked, frowning deeply.

“She was in her cheer practice and she fell from a height and landed on her shoulder. They’re checking if the bone is completely broken or it’s just a crack. She has injuries in her leg too. I was told to call the guardian, so I called Marissa and Robin but they didn’t pick up, so I called you. Can you come to the hospital?” He spoke, keeping his voice low.

“I’m on my way. Stay right there.” Ruby said, hanging up. James entered, ready to speak. “I have to go, I’ll be back tomorrow. I’m sorry.” She said, rushing out like a tornado. James frowned, then shrugged looking at Felix, him following his actions.

Ruby closed the door to the taxi, running through the hospital gates. She looked around, and saw Connor sitting there, shaking his leg impatiently.

“What’d the doctors say?” She said after sitting down beside him quietly.

“She should be okay when the bones heal completely, and that is in about a month. They’ve put a cast on the leg and have given an arm sling for the shoulder. They said not to worry much as they’ve given painkillers. She should not move her shoulder or leg until it heals so it’s a complete bed rest for a month.” Connor said, looking at Ruby.

TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of bullying 

“But you know what they said?” Ruby shook her head. “She has bruises on her arm that she hid as soon as the doctor saw them. The doctor said they looked like someone had held it tightly, she also has them on her neck. He thinks she's being bullied at school.” He said, looking down.

TRIGGER WARNING OVER

“No way.” Ruby’s eyes widened. “So that’s why she always wears long sleeves and always has her hair down?” Ruby scoffed. “That little-“ Ruby got up, but was held back by Connor.

“Not now. She’s in pain. Let’s just handle this on our own. I’ll find out who the people are and come with you. Sit down for now. Let’s do this some other day. I’ll hack the security cameras if you want.” Connor chuckled a little to lighten the mood but it obviously didn’t work. They sat there in the lobby, Ruby seething in anger and Connor trying to calm her down with his stupid jokes.

“Felix, come in for a sec.” He said through the intercom, Felix opening the door and walking in.

“I swear to god if you did that just to tell me a random thought, I’m quitting.” Felix said immediately after he saw the look on James’ face.

“I wasn’t gonna do that though.” He said, pouting like a little child.

“Good for you. What do you want?” Felix asked, biting the inside of his cheek.

“You know how Dakota worked with that hacker person who was an expert?” James asked, Felix nodding. “I need that person to do something but I don’t have any contact information. Can you find me that information and give it to me?” James raised his eyebrow.

“What the hell are you up to this time, James?” Felix whispered. James just smirked back and that was all it took for Felix to understand just what he was up to. “You are not doing that, nor am I giving you anything. You almost died back then and I can’t see that again.” Felix shook his head, heading for the door.

“I promise I won’t get hurt! I just need to see if he’s still…. in the business or not. I want to see if he’s alive or not. That’s all I want. I promise. It’s just the yearly check I do, nothing more. The hacker I had hired quit the job a few weeks ago. That’s why I need that person cause you know, no one has been able to find them.” James stood up, his chair rolling backwards, hitting the wall behind him. Felix stopped for a minute, thought about it while biting the inside of his cheek, then nodded.

“Fine, I’ll look for it, but if you do something stupid, I’ll hunt you down-“

“and beat me up, yeah, yeah, I know. I won’t do anything stupid, I promised, remember?” James chuckled, walking towards Felix. He tried to pull Felix into a hug but he stepped back, James landing on the ground, face first. Felix laughed, walking out of the door, shutting the door behind him. James just huffed, getting up, brushing his clothes and continuing with his work like nothing happened although his nose did get a bruise on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a long time hehe sorry, i was on a break. i hope you like this! <3  
> Treat People With Kindness.  
> All the love,  
> Alex <3

“Hello, James Williams, speaking.” James said as soon as he picked up the phone.

“ _Hello, Mr. Williams. It’s Ruby Johnson, your secretary. I just called to say that I’m really sorry I stormed out like that, something really important came up that couldn’t be avoided. I don’t think I’ll be able to make it back today. Is that okay?_ ” Ruby spoke through the phone.

“Yeah, of course. Be here tomorrow. It’s okay.” James said.

“ _Thank you.”_ She said and hung up. James scanned through the documents in his hand, putting his phone back down. He was so focused that his tongue was sticking out, his eyebrows in a deep frown, and he didn’t look like he was breathing right, his eyes glued to the file. He bit his lip, crossing a sentence out. The door opened to a very scared Felix. James looked at his friend, laughing.

“What’s up with that face?” He laughed.

“See for yourself.” He handed James the tablet, him playing the video. A familiar face popped up and James’ eyebrows shot up.

“Ms. Johnson?” He asked, pointing to the screen. Felix nodded. James smirked, looking back at the screen.

Ruby groaned as she plopped down on her bed, closing her eyes. She let out a long breath, trying to relieve the pressure she was feeling. She opened her eyes to the moonlight shining right through her window, giving her dark room a nice, comforting shine. She looked at the moon with a smile, finally feeling calm after such a long day. She feels comforted that no matter what has happened in her life, the moon has always stayed right by her side when she’s needed it the most. Her phone pinged, signaling that it was a message from Connor.

**Found them.**

She smirked.

**Meet me at her school tomorrow at 1 pm. I’ll try to be there as soon as I can.**

She exited the chat with Connor and opened Felix’s contact.

**Hi, it’s Ruby, I was wondering if you could let me out for at least 30 minutes tomorrow? Possibly at 1 pm? I have something really important I need to take care of that cannot wait. Will that be okay?**

She pressed send, waiting for an answer.

**Yeah sure, don’t worry about it. I’ll tell James about it too so that he doesn’t go searching for you if he needs you.**

She smiled.

**Thank you, it really means a lot. I will make it all up with my hard work, I promise.**

**I’m counting on you. Don’t disappoint me.**

**Never. Good night.**

Ruby locked her phone, throwing it on the bed. She got up, dancing her way into the bathroom.

“Here is the information on the hacker, and by information I mean their email. That’s all that I could get.” Felix handed the little piece of paper to James.

“This is why I love you.” James said pinching Felix’s cheeks between his fingers.

“Leave it, right now or I swear to god I will drop kick you into space.” James smiled, letting go of his face. “Ruby has to go out for 30 minutes at 1pm tomorrow by the way. I know that I should’ve said that it wasn’t okay but I’m honestly scared of her. I value my life more than you think I do. She said she will make it all up with hard work so don’t worry. I assumed it was the same reason she ran away like that today.” He said, sitting down in the chair in front of him. They were still at the office as they were always the last ones to leave the building.

“How can you say it was okay without checking with me?” James squinted his eyes.

“Cause I knew you wouldn’t be able to say no to my innocent little face.” Felix smiled smugly, knowing that his dimply smile will melt his heart.

“Your face? Innocent? Little? More like big, scary with dimples.” James scoffed.

“Hey, just because I have strong features doesn’t mean I’m scary.” Felix huffed.

“Remember the girl that ran away when she saw your face when you were just trying to help her get the balloon out of the tree?” James pointed out.

“There is a special place in hell for people like you.” Felix exhaled, glaring at James like a cat.

“You’re such a cat. Don’t even try to deny it! You look like an angry cat!” James howled out a laugh, clutching his stomach and rolling around in his chair.

“Like I said, a special place in hell for you.” Felix huffed, walking out the door after glaring at his friend one last time. James just laughed, getting back to his work.

At exactly seven in the morning Ruby walked in the company building. She walked fast, getting into the elevator quickly. The first thing she had to do was meet Felix so he can give her the ID card and a copy of the contract that they signed. She was wearing a suit and heels which she was not particularly uncomfortable with. She walked in the office, greeting everyone on the way, smiling brightly.

“You’re here?” Felix asked without even turning back from where he stood behind his chair, examining a file.

“Yes, good morning.” Felix jumped a little when he heard a female voice instead of James’ voice.

“Ah, I thought it was James, you walk exactly like him.” He chuckled. Ruby awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Here’s your ID and you’ll be sitting here beside me. Is that alright or do you need a separate desk?” Felix asked, his smooth but deep voice flowing through Ruby’s ears, giving her some kind of comfortable feeling.

“No, that’s alright.” Ruby smiled brightly. Felix simply nodded.

“Isn’t Mr. Williams in yet?” Ruby asked, sitting down in the chair.

“No, he usually comes before everybody but today he has some job to complete so he’ll come in a little late than usual. So, until he comes, do you want me to show you around the office?” The black haired man asked, putting a leg over another.

“Um, if you’re not too busy. You seemed a little stressed when I came in.” Ruby pointed out.

“How did you know I was stressed?” Felix asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, you were shifting your weight from one leg to the other constantly, you were clicking your pen a lot and your shoulders were sulking.” Ruby simply shrugged.

“Just how many minutes did you observe me for?” Felix scoffed because he couldn’t believe what Ruby was saying was right.

“About 2 seconds?” Ruby shyly chuckled. “Can I help you with anything?” Ruby asked after Felix’s eyes widened.

“Are you good with codes, like complicated codes?” Felix asked after thinking it over for a while.

“Yes I am.” Ruby nodded.

“Well, there is this one document that I cannot understand the codes of, can you take a look at them? I’ve been trying to understand what it is since this morning.” Felix handed Ruby the document. She examined it carefully for a minute, humming in between while frowning.

“I don’t know what these codes stand for but is there any new game that is named ‘Here To Save You’”? Ruby squints at the paper.

“No, there is no game like that. Wait, let me see.” Felix takes the papers from her hand, examining the symbol at the top of it. He knows he’s seen it somewhere but he’s not entirely sure about it.

“Ayo!-“ James hollers as soon as he walks in, then stops in his tracks when he sees Ruby sitting there. She had to hold in her laugh as best as she could when she saw her boss walk in and suddenly freeze after he saw her. “Ehm, Felix, come in for a second, I have something I need to talk to you about.” James says, coughing awkwardly, and walking into his cabin, Felix following. James turns around in his chair, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Hi. In a good mood I see?” Felix chuckled.

“Shut up, did you see how she was controlling her laughter when I saw her? Who does she think she is?” James groans, scowling.

“Stop making that face you look like an angry penguin.” Felix laughed. And that’s when James’ noticed the papers in his hand. Specifically, the logo on the pages. And I think it was safe to say James’ smile reached his ears. Felix just eyes him curiously, looking down at the papers then back at James whose face was lit up like a little child.


End file.
